I Choose
by turnitupnow
Summary: Jimin sudah memilih 'kok keadaannya seperti apa dan bagaimana. Jadi, Jimin sudah tahu ia harus apa nantinya. / BTS; Min Yoongi; Park Jimin; Yoonmin.


.

I Choose

_(turnitupnow)_

.

Min Yoongi—Park Jimin;

From BTS.

.

.

* * *

Jimin melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Jimin menghentikan permainan yang mati-matian ia coba untuk dinaikkan levelnya demi sebuah senyum yang entah sudah berapa kali Yoongi tunjukkan hari ini. Senyuman itu selalu terasa manis, Jimin bisa merasakan itu dalam indra perasanya.

Jimin tidak tahu kepada siapa senyuman itu ditunjukkan—Jimin tidak mau tahu sebenarnya. Karena hari ini Yoongi belum memberikan sebuah senyuman kepadanya, sejujurnya dibalik rasa manis itu Jimin merasakan rasa pahit di ujung lidahnya.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya ketika Yoongi mengerutkan bibirnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Dari jarak yang cukup jauhpun Jimin bisa mengatakan kalau Yoongi sedang tersipu karena kupingnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

Kedua bola mata Jimin membulat melihat sebuah tangan yang terjulur dan mengusak helaian rambut halus Yoongi. Jimin tidak tahu tangan siapa itu—Jimin tidak mau tahu. Jimin mendengus tidak suka ketika Yoongi menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk itu dengan sebelah tangannya dengan warna kupingnya yang semakin memerah.

Setidaknya, Jimin beruntung berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Yoongi. Setidaknya, ia tidak mendengar apa yang Yoongi dan Si pemilik tangan itu bicarakan. Setidaknya, Jimin tidak menyaksikan yang lebih buruk daripada ini.

_Jimin memilih untuk mengagumi Yoongi dalam sebuah jarak. Karena dalam jarak akan melinduinya dari kesakitan._

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, capek, ya?"

"Hm,"

"Hyung mau apa? Aku ambilin deh,"

"Gak usah, Jimin."

Jimin merengut, kemudian menepuk pundaknya, "Sini, Hyung, senderan di pundakku,"

"Gak usah, Jimin."

Jimin merengut kembali. Lagi-lagi dia ditolak, "Hyung—"

"Gak, aku gak perlu apa-apa. Aku cuma butuh kamu diam. Hoseok dan Taehyung udah berisik banget, jadi jangan kamu tambah-tambahin."

Jimin mengela napasnya. Ia melirik lelaki disebelahnya yang sedang menyandarkan badannya pada sofa di ruang tunggu mereka. Jimin mengulaskan senyumnya melihat Yoongi yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Jimin melepaskan jas yang ia pakai lalu menyampirkan pada tubuh Yoongi yang sedang tertidur. Jimin tersenyum lagi—apapun yang Yoongi lakukan selalu membuatnya merasakan rasa manis di lidahnya, dan Jimin menyukai sensasi itu.

Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan perlahan. Dalam hatinya Jimin berbisik sebuah kata cinta yang manis hanya untuk Yoongi seorang. Berharap meskipun hanya dalam diam, Yoongi bisa merasakannya.

_Jimin memilih untuk mencintai Yoongi dalam diam. Karena dalam diam, Jimin tidak akan menemukan penolakan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jimin membuka matanya—pukul 12 siang.

Ia merenggangkan badannya kesegala arah, mencoba menghilangkan pegal-pegal yang tersisa akibat latihannya sampai tadi pagi. Ia baru sampai di dorm ketika matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya, saat itu ia merasa tidak bisa merasakan bumi yang pijaknya karena terlalu lelah.

Tapi rasa lelahnya tadi pagi seketika menguap ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Yoongi yang sedang membuka mata kecilnya dengan malas dan melihat padanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging dari bibir Yoongi hanya untuknya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menyuruh Jimin untuk segera beristirahat sebelum ia menutup matanya kembali. Pagi itu, Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang sangat indah.

Jimin menengok ranjang sebelahnya yang telah kosong. Jimin tersenyum, Yoongi-hyung-nya telah bangun rupanya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ketika mendapatkan hari libur seperti ini, biasanya Yoongi masih bergulung didalam selimutnya yang lembut. Tapi ketika Jimin menajamkan pendengarannya, dormnya benar-benar terasa damai. Biasanya kalau libur begini, Hoseok dan Taehyung akan membuatnya dormnya seperti arena konser—sangat ramai.

Jimin menghela napasnya, apa membernya pergi tanpa mengajaknya?

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, ia memang butuh istirahat dan membernya tahu akan itu. Jimin tidak akan keberatan ditinggal di dorm sendiri, Seokjin pasti meninggalkan makanan untuknya—itu yang terpenting.

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Yoongi dan hendak berjalan kearah dapur sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Udah bangun?"

Jimin menengokkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tersebut, "Oh, Yoongi-hyung?"

"Hm,"

Lelaki itu mengurungkan niatnya ke dapur dan menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang memegangi remote televisi, "Hyung sendirian aja? Yang lain kemana?"

"Heeh," Yoongi mengganti channel yang tadi di tontonnya, "Lagi pergi, gak tau kemana, soalnya pas tadi mau pergi mereka banyak maunya,"

"Hyung gak ikut?"

"Kamu mau ditinggal sendirian?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar Yoongi mengatakannya, ia reflek menggeleng dan mencubit pipi Yoongi, "Ah, Hyung baik sekali~"

Yoongi menepuk tangan Jimin yang dengan kurang ajarnya mencubit pipi mulusnya—kupingnya terasa panas, "Ish, apaan sih! Sana, makan. Seokjin-hyung udah masakin dari tadi pagi, tuh,"

Jimin mengeluarkan cengirannya lagi, "Hehehe, iya hyung. Mau ikut gak?"

"Males,"

Jimin terkekeh dan mengarahkan dirinya kearah dapur. Ia menjilat bibirnya melihat makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Meskipun Seokjin hanya memasak makanan sederhana, tapi rasanya adalah salah satu favorite Jimin.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit Jimin menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah ia membersihkan piring yang tadi dipakainya, ia menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah tertidur di depan televisi. Ia menyeringai kecil, dasar tukang tidur, pikirnya.

Jimin terkekeh kecil, "Katanya mau nemenin,"

Jimin mengusap pelan rambut Yoongi. Suasana dorm sangat sepi dan Jimin sedikit merasa kesepian. Jimin tidak suka sendirian, sebenarnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil—tidak, ia tidak sendirian. Yoongi sedang tertidur dihadapannya, dan tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka berdua. Jimin suka kesendiriannya bersama Yoongi—karena hanya Jimin dan Yoongi, dan tidak ada yang lain.

_Jimin memilih untuk mencintai Yoongi dalam kesendirian. Karena dalam kesendirian, tidak ada yang memiliki Yoongi, kecuali Jimin._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Kilat dan guntur secara bergantian dating dan meramaikan malam damai mereka.

Jimin merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangannya erat. Dengan gumaman kecil lelaki itu membuka matanya dan mendapati Yoongi sedang terduduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu terlihat atau tidak oleh Jimin karena kamar mereka yang gelap, "Hujan. Kilatnya mengganggu tidurku,"

Jimin tersenyum kecil dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk menciptakan ruang bagi Yoongi untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Ia menarik Yoongi untuk berbaring disebelahnya lalu memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan lembut.

Yoongi menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan Jimin. Sudah lebih dari sering Yoongi datang ke tempat tidur lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sudah lebih dari sering Yoongi merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jimin—detak jantung pemuda itu ketika ia memeluknya—tepukan dan gumaman halus dari bibir Jimin untuk kembali menidurkannya, Yoongi sudah sering merasakan itu—dan ia tak pernah bosan.

Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu untuk menenangkannya. Jimin tersenyum merasakan detak jantungnya ketika ia memeluk Yoongi—itu tidak bisa dicegah, dan Jimin yakin Yoongi juga merasakan detak jantungnya.

Yoongi selau berhasil terlelap dipelukan Jimin, dan lelaki yang lebih muda itu bisa dipastikan sudah menuju mimpinya yang sangat indah dengan Yoongi dipelukannya.

_Jimin memilih untuk mendekap Yoongi dalam tidurnya—dalam mimpinya. Karena dalam mimpinya, mereka tidak akan menemukan sebuah akhir._

.

.

.

.

**End.**

.

* * *

[a/n]

So I'm back with my new account huehehe. It's nice to see you again, guys!

I hope you enjoy this fic, thank you^^.

-Yas.


End file.
